Steve Love Mayhem
by Captain America 4 PREZIDENT
Summary: Mary Sue. Very Mary Sue. Read at your own risk. Cancled. I suggest reading X-23.01 Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all awesome people! Okay the OC's name is Ann-MicKelly ( Ann Mick Kelly is how it's pronounced) Sammie Summers. She was born on The 4th of July. She is also Cyclops and Havok's sis.**

Woot! Another day over with the jerks known as Fury, Stark, Barton, and Coulson or 'Son of Coul' as Thor says.

"Hello Ann-MicKelly." said Coulson as I walked into the elevator in S.H.E.I.L.D HQ in New York.

"Hi. Do not call me by my first name or else I'll kick your-"

"Sam!" Fury cut me off walking over with a blonde dude and pulling me out of the elevator.

"Yessss, Nicky Minaj." I said streching the 's'.

He glared at me before Turning to blondie, "Steve, This is the agent I was telling you about-"

"AWWW!" I cut him off for revenge, "YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! I FEEL SO LOVED!"

Blondie turned to me, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Blondie? Do you need something?" I asked raising my eyebrows too.

"I'm Steve Rogers." He said sticking his hand out.

"More like amazing abs." I said under my breath shaking his hand. "Ann-MicKelly Sammie Summers the name. Being Awesome's The game. Call Me Sam cause if you don't I'll kick your ass."

He looked weird when I cursed. "Sam, remember when we sent a couple of agents to that discovery sight? Well This is who we found. Captain America."

"Shweeeet! You know that lady you knocked down when you woke up was my adoptive sister. So your considered Freakin AWESOME in my book."

"Um, Thank you, ma'am?" Steve said

"Any way your babysitting him until the time being." Fury said.

"Babysitting? IS THIS WHAT I'VE BEEN REDEDUCED TO? I MEAN LIKE WTH!"I said a little angry but still who wouldn't want to babysit Amazing abs.

"You will do it. And Thats final." Fury said. "He's living with you too. Now get home now." he said pointing to the elevator. "And Bring Rogers with you!"

I started walking off to the elevator with Steve behind me when I heard some one say "Sammie Ammie!" Oh great.

"Hey Tony." I said annoyed.

He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "Well good morning, princess! Is this your boyfriend, cause I was starting to think you were a lesbian."

I grabbed my bottle of Don Ed Hardy perfume from my bag and sprayed him in the eyes.

"ACH! Did you just pepper spray me? I can't see! OW THAT BURNS" He exclaimed.

"No. I Ed Hardy Perfumed you." I said with a laugh pulling Steve into the elevator.

_You werent there. You Never were.I gave you all, but thats not fair.  
><em>

I grabbed my phone so it would stop ringing, "Hello?"

"Oh My GOD!" Said the laughing voice of Hawkeye through the other side of the phone. "What ever you sprayed in Tony's eyes I want some!"

"NOT FUNNY! I CANT-AHH!" I Heard Tony's voice yelling.

"Oh GAWD! He just ran into a wall! HE JUST RAN INTO A WALL!" Hawkeye screamed laughing.  
>At that point He hung up and the elevator stopped at the ground level.<p>

"Okay." I said. "Rules. 1 Do not drive my car without my permission. 2. Dont be a bully cause I hate 'em. And last, don't be like Tony got it?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Good. Then I think were gonna be good friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okeeeaay hope you hommies liked the first chap**.**It is the longest I've ever done and the font was 11 :P I've Made a playlist of songs for this fic so yeah The First One: Stephan (Or Steven if you want to prononce it right)by Ke$ha. I wonder why I chose that hmmm? Okay if you can geuss the name of the song mentioned you will get a digital hug and kiss from Captain America.  
>Cap:Come again, ma'am?(to the readers) No offence.<br>Sam: Nuh Uh NO ONE IS GETING MY STEVIE! (Tackles Steve and starts making out with him)  
>Cap:Uhhh What just happened?<br>Me:Poor Poor steve. HES MINE! (GRABBS HIS ARM AND PULLS HIM AWAY FROM SAM)  
>Sam:HECK NO, CHICK! (GRABS HIS OTHER ARM AND PULLS)<br>Cap: HELP ME!  
>Loki:This is quite amusing.<br>Me: OMG LOKI! (Tackles Loki and starts kissing him all over, which he seems to be enjoying. The Sick deliciously sexy perve.)  
>Thor:(Frowns) Their supposed to be all over me.<br>Tony: Not True their supposed to be all over me.  
>Hulk: Hulk confused.<br>Clint:(LMFAOing)  
>Natasha:This is sickining.<strong>**  
>Sam and Me: I love you!<br>Bruce: (Un-Hulk-ifies) you guys know you are the same person. And a lot of people want to read the story  
>(Everyone notices that Loki and Me (Danielle) are gone and they heard moans and groans coming from a room that seemed to appeare from nowhere)<br>Sam: Nuh uh that chick aint gettin any if Im not.  
>Me: Were back! And I think I made the most sexual and longest authors note ever! Right Loki?<br>Loki: (Arms around my waist and head rested on my shoulder) Uh-huh.**

_Im thinking I cant have realationship cause lately there not making any sence and Baby your the one thing on my mind that I cant change any time.  
>Cause it's so many fine women that my head is spinning and I lost all feelin'..Everybodys singing like hey! Na Na Na! Hey! Hey! Na Na Na Na! Hey! Na Na Na! Hey! Hey! Na Na Na Na!<br>_"Um. Whats this song?" Asked Steve.  
>"I don't know but I think it's by 3oh!3." I replied. "So am I gonna have to tell you 'bout the 21st century or is it all ready taken care of?"<br>"All ready taken Care of." He said. "I noticed that Fury takes a lot of disrespect from you."  
>"Yeah well I know an ... Old acquantice of his. And he knows that, that person could kick his ..." I saw him tense waiting for me to cuss. I wonder...Oh yeah he's from the 40's duh. "..Butt."<br>He turned to me, "You didn't curse?" It sounded more surprize than a question.  
>"Well it bothers you I can tell. Plus I only do that around Fury." I said smiling gently.<br>"Thank you." he said returning the smile. "When Fury told me about you I didn' realise you would be so ... kind and nice and well ... to face the facts the complete oppisite of how he described you."  
>"And how did he describe me?" I asked eyebrows raised.<br>"Um, Well a bully, passive-agressive, jerk, and direspectful. But I've only seen you like that to Stark And Fury." He replied with a small smile and a shrug.  
>"Ya know what they say, Treat Others The Way you wanna be treated." I smiled and shrugged back to him. "Well," I said parking the car, "Welcome Home."<br>**Steve's pov**  
>Did they purposely asign a woman that looks like Peggy to me? No. They couldent have. Right? Her hair was naturally curly and brown with some dark red tones to it in the right light. It was so to much like Peggy.<br>"So." She said walking in to the house that we were shareing. "That's your room over there." She pointed over to a plain light olive green colored door. " There is The Kitchen." She pointed to an passage way in the wall. "And That Is my room." She pointed to an door identical to my door except she had a little black design on the door. " Finnaly the room we're in is the living room, but I got a question for you. Do you have clothes here?"  
>"Huh? Oh Yeah. Fury said he dropped some off. I'm sorry that you have to care of me." I said to her.<p>

**Sam's P.o.V**

**Later that night.**

_"Sammie."  
><em>I turned to see what looked like a younger me standing next to a hospital that held my 6 year old sister. My Dead 6 year old sister.  
><em>"Yes, Sera?" <em> The younger me replied.  
><em>"If I die -"<br>"No, you won't die. I promise you that."  
><em>Sera looked to me and smiled weakly. _"Okay to keep me alive I want you to stay young and immature forever with me while I'm In heaven."  
><em> That brought tears to my eyes watching that scene. That had really happend. I had kept that promise. The only reason Fury kept me on board was that we would need me for the Avengers and Wolverine. Wolverine was like a dad to me and Fury knew not to mess with the wolverine.  
><em> MRRRREEEEP MREEEP MREEP MREEP!<br>_ I jolted from my bed at the sound of my alarm clock.

"Whoa." I said to myself. "Freaky Dreams."


End file.
